Bailiwick of Conti
}} Instrument of Government The Great Council is the legislative body of the Bailiwick. It consists of 100 members (referred to as Councillors) elected for a single five-year term. The Council of Ten (also referred to as The Ten) is the executive governing body of the Bailiwick. Its members, elected from among the Great Council, are: *The Chancellor of Justice *The Controller-General of Finances *The Paymaster General *The Councillor of State for Commerce *The Councillor of State for War *The Councillor of State for Educational Affairs *The Councillor of State for Research and Technology *The Councillor of State for Health *The Councillor of State for the Environment *The Councillor of State for Public Works The Bailiff assumes representative functions and is elected from among the Council of Ten, in rotation and for a one-year term. The Estates-General are an ad hoc assembly used on a strictly temporary basis. They are granted extraordinary powers by the Great Council to review the Instrument of Government. The Admiralty of Conti and the office of Lord High Admiral were established by the Admiralty Act of the 8th October 2009. The Lord High Admiral, appointed for a two-and-half-year term by the Great Council, is responsible for overseeing the administration of the navy in conjunction with the Councillor of State for War. Although predominantly reflecting the parliamentary nature of the Bailiwick’s constitutional system, the Instrument of Government makes provision directed at promoting direct democracy. Citizens can challenge existing legislation via referendum provided a public petition is endorsed by at least 20% of all registered voters. The Guildhall is the seat of government. Chartered Companies and the Free City of Saint-Malo The East India Company (EIC) and the West India Company (WIC) were established by an Act of the Great Council on the 5th June 2009. Both corporations are publicly listed companies and have been granted special trading rights with territories lying respectively east and west of the Greenwich Meridian. These privileges primarily consist of fiscal exemptions and incentives aimed at stimulating overseas trade (in particular vital raw materials and energy supplies). Ships operated or owned by the IEC and the WIC have the privilege to sail under their company’s own flag. The right to maintain armies, wage war and sign treaties have also been granted by the founding Act of the companies. The Brittany Company (BC) was established on the 14th June 2009 further to Conti’s acquisition of Brittany. Its statutes differ significantly from the two older chartered companies for it is effectively assuming all political and administrative responsibilities in the new province on behalf of the Great Council. Located on the northern coastline of Brittany, Saint-Malo is Conti's major commercial gateway to its mainland possession administered by the Brittany Company. On the 26th July 2009, in recognition of the City’s unwavering loyalty to the Bailiwick, the Great Council, under the recommendation of the Council of Ten, consented to grant Saint-Malo a charter and associated privileges of Free City status. Under the terms of the Charter of the Free City of Saint-Malo, the Brittany Company’s rule over Saint-Malo was formally terminated and a Council of 12 elected members has subsequently been trusted with the government of the City under the leadership of a Lord-Mayor. The Bailiwick of Conti retains its prerogatives over diplomatic and military affairs.